


"I'm sorry for your loss."

by ThunderAndMadness



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (IT'S COMING THO), 100 ways to say i love you, Fluff, In Which Morgan Loses A Lot, In Which Reid Is Good At Cards But That Ain't His Only Skill, M/M, i refuse to write angst this early in the series, rated M for non explicit sex, set ambiguously btwn seven and six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAndMadness/pseuds/ThunderAndMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really, really hard to play cards with him.</p><p>Morgan gets distracted.</p><p>Part 10 of "100 Ways to Say I Love You"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm sorry for your loss."

Someone needs to remind Morgan never to play poker with Reid. He keeps thinking he knows the kid well enough to see his tell, some indication of when he's bluffing. But Reid is a genius from Las Vegas, and Morgan also finds it hard to look at him without being reminded of how pretty the kid is. That always distracts him.

"And I'm drawing two. All in," Reid says. His poker face isn't blank so much as it is a tiny smirk. Morgan gets distracted by it. He gets thrown off by Reid's absurdly long eyelashes brushing his cheek. And Reid's long, narrow fingers on the cards. It's really, really hard to play cards with him.

"I'm going to draw one. And I'll call that." Both of them push their piles of M&Ms to the center-- low risk betting-- and they flip over their cards. Morgan has a full house, jacks over threes, and he's pretty confident in it. He's feeling lucky.

"Beat that one, pretty boy! Mama's getting a new pair of shoes today!"

"You're going to buy shoes with chocolate?" Reid smirks a little wider and reveals his hand.

Inside straight.

God, Morgan hates him.

Reid leans forward to take the M&Ms. He pats Morgan's hand gently. And then he winks- honest to God _winks_ at Morgan. "Rematch later?"

"Yeah," Morgan says. He may not be able to beat the boy wonder at cards, but they have a running bet on who can get the other off harder. Loser buys lunch. It's an economical agreement that's mutually beneficial-- Morgan gets to blow Reid's mind _and_ he gets free takeout.

Some time later, when both of them are panting and exhausted, Morgan swears. "I think you won," he says, voice hoarse. "I was looking forward to free food."

"But you loved that, don't deny it," Reid replies. His voice changes after sex. It's softer, fonder. Anything he says sounds loving.

"I would have loved free food more," Morgan grumbles. They both know that's not true.

"Well. I'm sorry for your loss." Reid pats him on the shoulder. "There's always tomorrow." Implied in that is tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. Reid could say "I'm sorry for your loss" every day. Morgan doesn't mind losing to him.

Well, except when M&Ms are involved.

**Author's Note:**

> The list of ways to say "I love you" can be found [here.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) More parts to come, as always.
> 
> As they said in my heyday, concrit always appreciated. I love comments!


End file.
